canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Shutaru
"My Prays... Never been heard..." ''- Shutaru'' Shutaru Garmonicheskogo Muzyka (in Russian, Шутару гармонического музыка), Shu in short, is a member of Canvas Ranger, at first he was about to aligning with Villain but his memory with his Deceased Beloved One's quote that arts show feeling throungh it, arts needed in the world and he finally join the Hero Side fo fullfiled what she wanted. He join the 26th Division as the first member. He's the last child of 2 siblings from his family. Appearance 18 Years old young man, his appearance is from his mother, and personality mostly from his father (which he hates his father from young age). He have silver shaggy layered hair and cyan highlight, Indigo eyes, pale skin due he rarely comes outside, his height is 177 CM and his weight is 59 Kg, due he a little muscular. In his transformation, Shutaru's eyes turns no eye ball but eye socket, hair turns Darker Cyan and longer, height turns into 185 CM, his skin that normally pale become grey-green-ish skin like a old corpse/zombie has, his mount are ripped, so it show his sharp teeth (usually, Lich have human teeth, but the author choose sharp teeth cause it referenced of a shark). Attire Shutaru love Goth like outfit, Begin from his favourite feather jacket given by his older sister, black with dark blue feather with some blue symbol on the left chest and back, a stripe on the elbow, he wear a white gloves. A jean with legwarmer, chain and belts. Shutaru's transformation, Lich, almost like his normal form attire except his arm turn into beastie looks and his foot have an iron-armored. Personality In the first impression of him, Shutaru is a cold, jerk personality and egoist person toward the unknown well stranger, not really easy to impressed what people dones impressive, cute things won't work against him (except, Minoru, kitten and his childhood doll, Chicci the Baby Chick), can't be easily scared by a ghost or mystic. At behind his cold personality he has sensitic personality towards starnger that know really well or really close, relative is the most closes to him, he could be more sensitic and panical, he would do anything untill they saved. Really like to work alone and work over (Workaholic), very ambitious, and sorta perverted. History Before he born, his mother was a water wizard from 8 Magician, and she was the 8th magician. She has a deal with the Time Compressed Witch, Shakyra (Shutaru's Genderbender) for having Necromancer Power, due she need it to revive her older sister but failed, she want to give up the power but Shakyra cannot take it back, except Deus Lam'Cruna taking it back. Before it all happened, Lich and her make a deal, if her older sister revived, Lich will be back at it place, if not Lich take her older sister's soul to complete himself (having gender (that means The Lich is female and bodies only seen in human's unconsciousness world). After a long years, she bore 2 children and one of them is Shutaru, Lich possessed to his body, planning to make him as her "Moving Bodies". Shu's in his 7 year old is a loner and sorta anti-social, he takes a trip to Indonesia for met another family in the country, after he back to Russia, he seems to be a little cheerful young boy, but it made him a little shy to socializing. Shu in his 11 years old, he met a girl in same age as him named Levianna, he had a crush on her since he knew about her well. In many years later, at the day in his graduation Elementary school, Levianna likes to go with Shutaru to his home to see what a family he have after their graduation, when in their way to the Muzyka's Home there a accident at creating builidings, a large iron pole fallen to the street. Shu stunned to see the iron pole is about to hit him but Levianna save him by push him and one of the poles stabbed her back through her stomache, screams in pain and another poles comes hit her, right in the front of Shutaru's eye. Shutaru was about to pick the poles but his older sister come to meet him and took Shutaru in hurried. Shutaru have his trauma, a death, also a phobia, woman. The Muzyka family has arrived at Indonesia due they planning to move, they got news from Shu's aunt that the grandfather passed away, this news made Shu shocked twice. A later days, he learn how to shoot, how to move to block opponent, and he's original personality totally erased and becomes Cold, and Egoist but would be Panical and Sensitic for people that closer to him. In his 18 year old, he ready to leave alone in boarding, when he arrived at the boarding he sees a lot people try to help a histeric person, and then he saw a man help the histeric man by a mysterious power. Shutaru follow the mysterious man, and he brought him to the buildings written Canvas Ranger, some people offer him to join Villain side, he was about to join but he remembered Levianna loves art and she say art show feeling through the art. Shutaru, in nicely rejecting the offer and join the other wise of the Villain, Hero Side as first member of Division 26th. As a Ranger Shutaru met many people, and NEVER let someone knew him, he would erase many artblock infront of him. He slowly change due many rangers help him or try to heal Shutaru's phobia toward woman and slowly not being cold toward all staranger. Shutaru learn to be friendly (in his own way) War After he join the division 26th he met Eris, he and her seems to be fine due his phobia has reduced to 63% later Sakurada a grumpy and hardworking girl that seems Shu always got her yell (and secretly had a crush with Shu) but she's the one who help him to reduce his phobia, Arisa the bad lucked girl, not really close to her yet, but he won't say anything bad about her being a bad lucker, and the last was Yassin the calm man he and Yassin are get along very well, and Yassin sometime used to be like a "Shield" if the girls of their division gathered. War F Shutaru's first war, Shu remember who is the first member of the Villain 26th Division, Karna. Karna and him are a normal pal, Shu takes Karna as friend no matter his side is. In the End, the War F is over and the result is DRAW, Hero and Villain safe from the defeated but Division 26th Hero, lose on the battle, Shutaru fall and be in agony/coma. After he awoken from his coma, he regretted while he heard his friend fallen too. Abbilities Shutaru has two magic power, Liquidus and Lich. Liquidus due he was derivative of his mother and Lich is been transferred itself. Shutaru's ice magic is creating ice or made things freezen, he use ice for fight the artblock by using summoning like summon a weapon, even the weapon is short-ranged he don't use it but throw it at his opponent, he called his ice as an "Hellish Ice" due it more colder than a ordinary ice, his ice could not been melted by a normal flame or normal magic flame, the opposite his element could, "Hellish Flame" (and only Minoru's could). Shutaru's Lich magics is a dark wizard power, hard to control, he use Lich just for revive a dead creature or sometimes used to summon a dark myth like Acolypse, and Banshee etc, this power could turning Shu into real The Lich, wreak Shutaru's pain in the heart and Bad Momento in his memory. More Dangerously, when he's in his deep depression, despair and thinking about why he's existed, Lich can control him, and probably turn him into his transformation instant, bury him inside forever. Canvas : Harmonica His canvas, Harmonica, shows to be Shu's iconic or trademark. Harmonica is also a magic ammo for his revolver, Revollich, the magic ammo for Revollich will reveal a dark magic to kill people or artblock he face. Harmonica are also used for the finisher move, Hades Sythesizer (in his Lich form), plays the cord while he summons Hades the God of Underworld, attacking in the same tempo and note from Harmonica. Trivia *Shutaru hates hot weather, cofee, and flames. But iced tea, rain, and cold weather is his favourite. *He has a cousin that also join Canvas Ranger, Minoru. And a older sister (that already married) join Canvas Ranger too, Rivierre Pianino Muzyka. *Shu has incestous relationship with Minoru,was so dearest to him badly, and currently live at Minoru's house, after his aunt's death. *Garmonicheskogo mean "Harmonica" also his main colour is Blue mean "Harmony" *His Liquidus magic suppose to be Water instead Ice, but Lich magic dwells him and turn the Liquidus into Ice. Gallery